The Justice League vs The Avengers
The Justice League vs The Avengers is the 20th battle and the Season 2 finale. It features The JLA against the Avengers. It gives hints to the first battle of Season 3, while confirming it, when Captain Falcon talks about his new battle with the release of his title card. Cast Batman - Batman3095 Iron Man - Captain Warrior Superman - SupermanFanatic283 Wonder Woman - (BreZ?) Thor - TeamFortressMinecraft Captain America - Iamthelegion Green Lantern - MetalFire The Flash - BreZ Black Widow - SierraStalker Hawkeye - (JPhil2.0?) Aquaman - RegularCat Martian Manhunter - (BreZ?) Nick Fury - Iamthelegion Captain Falcon - Batman3095 The Hulk - TBA Quicksilver - TheDoctorTenGrinch Scarlet Witch - TBA Green Arrow - BreZ Cyborg - Iamthelegion Spiderman - (Nikki Lee 1999? She is kinda banned. Leave on my wall if you wanna take over.) Hawkman - (Batman3095/BreZ?) Lyrics Note: Colors have been chosen to tell the character. Batman is gray, Superman is blue, Wonder Woman is yellow, Green Lantern is green, Flash is red, Aquaman is orange, Martian Manhunter is dark blue, Cyborg is dark gray, Green Arrow is dark green.﻿ ﻿ EPIC BAT BATTLES OF HISTORY! CAPTAIN AMERICA! THOR ODINSON! THE INCREDIBLE HULK! SPIDERMAN! QUICKSILVER! BLACK WIDOW! HAWKEYE IRON MAN! SCARLET WITCH NICK FURY! VS! SUPERMAN! WONDER WOMAN! GREEN LANTERN! MARTIAN MANHUNTER! AQUAMAN! THE FLASH! GREEN ARROW! CYBORG! HAWKMAN! and BATMAN! BEGIN! Captain America: America, "detectives", know that's what I'm built upon! You're the Dark Ages, from the past I bring the Renaissance! We're a crew full of Marvels, star-spangled to titanium Our team regenerates reserves, good how fast we're draining 'em Bring a composite of rapping, it's for shielding and attack while you're single-purpose, cancelling shows like that While you're in-fighting, even our tin men down gods This soldier's the real Ubermensch, and Stark's up! It's Barry, also known as the Scarlett Speedster and the Crimson Comet. While your flow is so bad, all people will remember is that it made them vomit. Quicksilver? Yeah that name fits cause I'm taking home the gold. Freeze old geezer Rogers here back in ice, cause my flow is so cold. Captain America: Sorry to bust in, I'm the one and only American hero This team is so weak, they should be called the JLZeroes Sorry I had to beat you by rapping with Super Speed. Big Meany Greeny may Hulk Smash but I smash the beat. Tonight the Avengers are going to crash, the JLA will lyrically burn you guys down to ash. Guess you choice the wrong brash guy to clash! (Aquaman's Verse) Hold on let me take a break from fighting crime to beat these wannabees I'm the bright green light of the league, I dare that green brute to step at me By the power of my ring and my Dopeant rhymes we will extinguish these Avengers You could never compare to this Golden All-Star hero's adventures I'll use my telekinesis and punch your hawkeyes, for your awful teamwork When I read your comics I get angrier then hulk and your movie makes me go berserk Captain America my flow is colder then the ice that you were frozen in Taste the Emerald light!! when you step to the originals don't expect to win I'm Batman, I don't kill people but, my raps will execute you Strap you to the electric chair, squeeze you, make your face blue! Sidekick you back into your Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, lyrically rape your raps, Mr Iron Mouse! Don't try to be me, your just slip and fall. I'll have Alfred clean you up and leave out for dead Bring justice to the crimes that you have caused, Call me Wilkes Booth, cause i put a bullet through your head Falcon is the weakest bird i've ever seen.. . Captain America: What about Robin? Robin: Hey fuck you! Robin: Don't make me come over there and sidekick back to your Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Batman: I already used that. Robin: No you didn't Batman: This is why Superman works alone Widow, you're just Catwoman with no bite Honestly, I think your not needed, make that a "Movie Fights" Who's the US Ice Skating Champion over there? Oh shit, i'm sorry it's just Captain America, waiting for his hair line to stop retreating call him LeBron James, because white boys can't jump You may have a Hulk, but we have a Batman, and Hawkeye's just a stump Blasted these bitches all the way into infinity! Justice League (All together): We just trashed all your asses, Flash: And we did it in a flash Trivia *This is the TBA battle to feature superheroes. *This battle is the first to feature actual ERB participants. *This battle was made for the release of Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice and Avengers: Age of Ultron *This is the TBA battle to features characters from previous battles. *This is the TBA battle to feature alot of firsts. *This is the first battle to be announced way ahead of its time. *This is the TBA battle to have many links. *This is the first battle to feature guest stars. *This battle is dedicated to TeamFortressMinecraft leaving the Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki for being called a "Dean sock- a fake account" by various users. Many users gave hate to TFM when he left, trashing his blog about his future absence. He said he will not be back in a long time, possibly meaning ever again. Category:The Justice League vs The Avengers Category:The Justice League Category:The Avengers Category:Batman Category:Green Lantern Category:Aquaman Category:Iron Man Category:Spiderman Category:Epic Bat Battles of History Category:Season 2 Finale Category:List of Epic Bat Battles of History Category:BreZ Category:Batman3095 Category:MetalFire Category:Tkid115 Category:TeamFortressMinecraft Category:RegularCat Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Captain Falcon Category:Captain Falcon vs The Falcon